


Lost and Found

by Requests_Are_Open



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF!Reader, F/M, Fili likes Reader's hair, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requests_Are_Open/pseuds/Requests_Are_Open
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic</p><p>Soulmate AU where Reader is a dwarf who runs a jewelry shop and Fili walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take any requests and any feedback!

You have been working at your jewelry store as long as you can remember. From the first day the shop opened, it's been an escape, your home away from home.

You absentmindedly rub your forearm, letting your fingers trace the outline of your words. They had never given you the comfort that other dwarves boasted of. Instead of something sweet, like "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen", or something helpful like "Hello my name is..." your silver words were simple and slightly derogatory: "I guess the rumors are true." Of course they could refer to any rumor, you think, calming yourself slightly... But you knew the rumors about your shop, about you. The dwarf that doesn't keep their gold, but makes it into tokens and jewels. The one that has short hair, the one that will sell to any creature.

You shrug, toying with one of the many rings on your finger. It was pure gold, made from an elven coin that your best friend Mara had smuggled out of Lothlórien, and secretly was your favorite piece. Then you sigh, standing up and ruffling your short blonde hair before getting up and hanging up the metal sign that said now open. You admired the bold silver lettering spelling out Lost and Found for a moment before walking back into the shop.

***Time skip***

It had been a great day. First, an elf visited asking for a necklace. Their design had been stunning and leafy, gold and silver metals twining together in an intricate pattern. Then you had a few Hobbits in for wedding rings, and anniversary gifts. Even though you are a dwarf, members of your species aren't common visitors to your shop.

Despite their characteristic fondness for metals, you couldn't help but be confused about the other dwarves' feelings for jewelry. You loved it, but it seems your passions weren't shared by many. Maybe it was because you refused to make the heavy spears and shields that were commonly used in battle? Whatever the cause, it was unimportant; there is nothing you can do about your lack of same-species customers.

Instead of fretting more, you decide to work on your new orders. You begin to grab the materials for the elven necklace, soon you become lost in the task, putting down the metal when you see the sunlight streaming into the window. You don't bother taking off your headphones while you place your tools on the table.

You turn around to unlock the door and jump back when you see the man standing there. No- the dwarf standing there. His braided dirty-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes were an uncommon sight and you stand warily for a moment before opening the door.

He begins talking immediately, gesturing around your shop, touching the jewelry you put on display. As soon as he pulls out a dagger you yank out your headphones viciously "I guess the rumors are true" he says, and you don't even stop to think.

"What rumors? The ones about me- the ones about my store? I think I've done well enough in life without some pretty-faced dwarf telling me about rumors." You take a deep breath and bite back the urge to say you're sorry, because you're not.

"The rumors about your talent. Your craftsmanship is incredible." Then he gives you a dopey smile and everything snaps to focus.

"Oh my god. You're my soulmate." You run your hand through your hair again as thoughts start running through your head. Would he like your shop? Your jewelry? Your odd fondness of human things? "I named my store Lost and Found because it's kinda like Tinkerbell but it also has a 'I'll lose my children in this place' feel." You ramble and he chuckles, looking slightly confused.

"Who's Tinkerbell? I was wondering... If you could... Add designs to?" Your soulmate trails off, pointing awkwardly at the dagger on your counter.

"It's a human thing- I'll show you later! You want me to bedazzle your knife?" You snort in amusement but take the dagger, already planning on the design you want.

"I'm Fili by the way," says your soulmate-Fili. You smile back at him, turning your back for a moment so you can place the dagger on one of your work-in-progress shelves. You hear a faint murmur, and then a hand lightly brushes your hair. The small silver bells- that you designed- chime as your soulmate practically flees from your store.

Running your hands over your words you smile. Maybe they could give you hope after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Reader didn't have other words is because she couldn't hear Fili when he first walked in. Fili's words were the rant :P  
> I'd definitely be up for continuing this fic if anyone wants me to.


End file.
